Offremoi ta chance
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Hermione menes une vie bien rangé, sans surprise jusqu'a ce qu'elle rencontre la petite amie de son meilleur ami, Ginny. Elle se plaise tout de suite. Mais le frere de la rousse, un peu malchanceux, lui retirera sa chance lors d'un défilé.


Bonjour a tous.

Voici ma nouvelle fic. C'est une peu comme c'est bien ma chance mais remodeler a ma façon. On ne retrouvera pas grand chose du film, juste la situation initiale.

Bon, je passe le bla bla inutile. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que je vais laisser, ce n'est pas intentionnelle.

Alors, sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

Hermione, une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, plusieurs homme a sa porter, travaillant dans la meilleur entreprise de mode qui n'avais jamais eu autant de succès depuis son entré dans la boite. Toujours aussi assuré, elle entrait dans le bâtiment habillé des meilleurs vêtements qui soit. Dans une petite robe noir, un foulard décoratif pendait a son cou, elle regardant le monde se retourner vers elle en claquant ses talons hauts blancs qu'elle venait juste de s'offrir. Que dis-je, elle avait du lutter contre une autre femme pour avoir cette pair car elle était en solde et qu'il n'en restait plus de cette marque.

Bref, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle se rendit a son bureau ou l'attendait sa secrétaire et meilleur amie, Luna Lovegood.

-Hermione, on a laissé cette lettre pour toi, tu as rendez-vous à 13 heures avec les directeurs de la marque Cristal, pour le parfum. Tu dois te rendre au bureau de Mme McGonagal pour mettre les dernières modifications du défiler a jour.

-Bien, merci Luna. Laisse la lettre sur mon bureau, je me rends au bureau de Minerva maintenant.

-Elle te laisse l'appeler comme sa?

-C'est elle même qui me l'a demandé.

-C'est génial.

-Elle n'est pas si intraitable, vous savez.

-Si tu le dis.

Elle la laissa sur ces mots pour ce dirigé vers le bureau de sa supérieure. Au début, elle avait trouvé sa patronne antipathique mais avec le temps, elle du admettre que cette femme manquait cruellement d'amour. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Arrivé à destination, elle frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau et entra.

-Bonjour Minerva.

-Bonjour Hermione. Assied toi.

La jeune femme obéit en observant l'autre qui avant toujours le nez dans ses papier.

- Les dernières modifications apportées sont génial. Je me demander ou vous avec eu cette idée, Hermione.

-C'est en observant un jeune homme dans la rue. Il avait l'aire désorienté et m'a laissé entrevoir qu'il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de chance dans sa vie.

-Pour vous, on peut dire que c'est le contraire.

La brune sourie à cette remarque. Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours eut de la chance. Des bonnes notes à l'école, de bonnes amies et toujours des petits copains au lycée. Si elle voulait un taxi, quatre en venaient quand elle sifflait, tous les hommes lui ouvraient les portes et elle gagnait souvent dans les jeux de loterie.

-Oui, en effet. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme m'a un peu intrigué. Il avait ce regard que seul les gens honnête avaient. Et sa ma donner l'idée du défilé.

-Oui, le faire en pleine rue est une idée hors du commun.

-Oui, pour sa, nous devons en choisir une qui ne soit ni trop sale, ni trop propre. Nous fermerons les routes pour l'événement.

-As-tu déjà une idée en tête?

-Pour le moment, je cherche encore.

- Comment choisissons-nous les mannequins.

-Je veux qu'ils soient tous roux.

-Pourquoi?

-L'homme que j'ai vu avait les cheveux roux. J'aimerais bien le revoir a travers tout sa.

-Bien, c'est très original alors soit, ton idée est la mienne aussi.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller dans mon bureau afin de tout organise.

-Oui, va!

Hermione se retourna, tout souriante. Encore réussit. Elle avait hâte au défilé. La journée passa rapidement et la jeune femme put enfin entré chez elle. A peine un pied dans la maison que son meilleur ami vint frapper a sa porte.

-Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma meilleure amie.

-Mais bien sur. Entre je te prie. Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Je veux bien un coca.

-Très bien.

Elle lui servit son breuvage et alla s'asseoir près de lui. Il était un peu raide et semblait chercher ses mots.

-Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Allez, vide ton sac.

-Bon, très bien, sache juste qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme toi.

Allez, accouche!

-J'ai rencontré une fille et c'est sérieux.

-Mais c'est chouette. Depuis le temps que tu cherche, tu l'as enfin trouvé.

-Ouais. Elle est géniale.

-Alors, qu'attends-tu pour me la présenté.

-Je voulais juste te le dire avant.

-Allez, appelle la et dis lui de venir ici.

-Maintenant?

-Mais oui, j'ai hâte de voir celle qui a su attraper ton cœur.

-Tu es bien joyeuse toi.

-Mon idée a été acceptée.

-Alors le défilé aura lieu dans la rue.

-Oui, elle et son accès sera limité mais beaucoup de gens pourrons voir la nouvelle collection de Miss Leving.

-Toute mes félicitations.

-Bon, tu l'appelle ou je le fait.

-Toujours aussi impatiente toi.

-Mais j'ai hâte de me faire une nouvelle amie.

-Tu me fais marrer Hermione.

-Ce pourquoi je suis ta meilleure amie, mon chéri.

Harry pris son téléphone et appela sa petite amie, il lui donna l'adresse et se retourna vers Hermione.

-Elle sera la dans 5 minute, elle est près.

-Génial.

5 minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Harry alla ouvrir. Hermione pu découvrir une jolie jeune femme plus petite qu'Harry mais qui semblais avoir beaucoup de caractère. Elle alla la saluer.

-Bonjour, je suis Hermione, l'amie d'enfance d'Harry.

-Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Ah oui?

-En effet. Moi c'est Ginny Weasley.

-Enchanté et bienvenue chez moi. Ah, et tu peux me tutoyer.

-Bien.

-Et si on allait manger sur la terrasse, proposa Harry.

-Mais oui, rester à diner, dit Hermione.

-Avec joie, répondit Ginny, on en profitera pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Les trois allèrent dehors pour parler avant de commencer a préparé le repas.

- Dans quoi travailles-tu?

-j'espère être mannequin seulement, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté a entré dans ce monde.

-Pourquoi ca?

-Ils trouvent que je n'ai pas la prestance requis pour faire sa.

-Ils sont stupide. Je te trouve ravissante.

-Hermione est assistante de direction du bureau Mode Coop.

-Mais c'est génial. J'ai toujours voulu entré dans cet établissement.

-Vous le pourriez.

-Comment sa?

-Je fais un défilé la semaine prochaine et il aura lieu dans la rue. Et je me suis dit que tout les mannequins pourrais être rousse, elle mon idée a été accepté. Étant donner que tu as de l'expérience dans le domaine et que tu es rousse, ca me ferais plaisir de parler de toi a l'agence.

-Je ... Ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Alors accepte et dis oui.

-Je...oui. Merci beaucoup Hermione. C'est très gentil.

-Oui, c'est très généreux de ta part.

Une sonnerie retentis dans la poche de la jeune rousse. C'était son téléphone. Elle répondit.

-Allo!

-...

-Oui je sais.

-...

-Maintenant?

-...

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi.

-...

-Encore!

-...

-Bon, très bien, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha.

-Bon, je dois vous laisser, mon frère a encore des ennuis a la maison... Hermione, merci pour tout. Harry, on se revoit plus tard.

Après des accolades et des baisers, elle partie chez elle.

-Elle est génial.

-Tu trouve?

-Oui, c'est une perle.

- Garde-la.

-Je ferais tout pour.

-Dans ce cas, trinquons à notre bonheur.

Ils firent claquer leurs verres avant de boire une gorgé. Hermione, insouciante, souriait à son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que la venue de cette rousse allait changer sa vie.

*********

-Je suis rentré.

-Ah, te voila enfin, Ginny. J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu a encore fais Ron?

-J'ai pas mis le feu a la maison.

-Encore heureuse. Alors quoi.

-La maquette.

-Quoi, la maquette.

-Drago va me tuer.

- Arête, explique-moi tout.

-J'avais la maquette en main quand un passant ma bousculé. J'ai perdu la maquette.

-Ron, pourquoi ne l'as tu pas garder dans ta poche. Je l'avais mis la exprès.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il fait que tu fasses tes excuses mais a Drago. C'est la troisième fois. Tu ne garderas pas ton ami si tu continue comme sa.

-Je sais. Mais sinon, comment c'est passer ton rendez vous.

-Pas mieux. Ils m'ont rejeté, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Comment sa, pas grave? C'était ton rêve pourtant. Tu ne veux plus être mannequin?

-Si, mais la meilleure amie de mon petit copain m'a offert une place dans son défilé.

-C'est vrai. Elle est géniale.

-Je le lui ai dit.

-Elle s'appelle comment?

-Hermione Granger.

-Granger? Celle qui travaille avec les plus grands stylistes?

-Tu la connais?

-Non, on en parle dans les journaux. Mais je voudrais savoir, tu ne pourrais pas lui envoyer une maquette toi.

-Elle travaille dans la mode, non dans la musique.

-oui mais tu sais, elle peut connaitre des personne dans ce milieu.

-je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas trop abuser. Tu le lui montreras toi.

-Quand?

-Au défiler.

-Tu me vois aller là-bas?

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.

***********

Elle se promenait tard dans la rue de la ville. Elle aimait sortir tard la nuit. Elle venait de raccompagner son meilleur ami chez lui malgré ses protestations, Hermione aimait le faire. Peut-être pour passer encore plus de temps avec le brun, qui sait. Tout pour en revenir au fait qu'Hermione ne prit pas le même chemin que d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait pris ce chemin mais elle l'avait fait. Pourtant, il la rallongeait de chez elle. Mais peut-être aussi il fallait qu'elle tombe sur sa.

Ce que c'étais? Une maquette. Un Cd. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pourtant. The Unlucky. C'était un démo. Elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser la alors elle le ramena chez elle pour l'écouter. Elle en fut époustouflée.

Le rythme, les paroles, la voix, tout était parfait. Hermione aimait. Non adorait. Elle voulait. Oui, faire participer cette musique au défilé. Ce serait génial. Maintenant, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Et peut-être, retrouverait-elle le groupe. Ce serait génial.

* * *

Voila la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que ca vous aura plus.


End file.
